rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
Standard Force
using the Standard Force in the R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate trailer.]] The Force device is a fundamental mechanic of the R-Type series, and the Standard Force is the iconic representation of that mechanic. Consisting of a large Bydo embryo with four long control rods, the Standard Force is standard issue for the standard R-9A Arrowhead and similar craft. This basic design of Force carries into many other Force device designs. It allows the pilot to use the following beams with the appropriate Laser Crystal: * Red: Air-to-Air Laser: Two bullets, red and blue, fire straight out of the Force ** Level 3: Fires a pair of intertwining red and blue lasers, creating a wide ring-like beam. * Blue: Reflective Laser: Fires two thin beams at 45 degrees each, above and below, and one straight forward. These lasers will bounce diametrically off of walls and the walls of a Cytron. ** Level 3: The lasers are longer. * Yellow: Air-to-Ground Laser: Fires a pair of beams directly above and below the warship that follows forward along the ground. ** Level 3: The lasers are longer. When detached: * Level 1: The Force has a single forward-firing shot. * Level 2: The Force fires in two 45 degree angle shots. * Level 3: The Force fires in four directions; one above and below, and two at 30 degree angles. Appearances |-|R-Type= Here is where the Standard Force became the series' mascot. In earlier versions, the lasers had slightly different names: * Bubble Unit = Air-to-Air Laser. * Laser 1 = Reflective Laser. * Fire Chain = Air-to-Ground Laser. Description * Model Name: FC02a-Force "Devil Weapon" Force * Physical dimensions cannot be analyzed and change on their own. Has a certain catalyst function that can convert injected energy into a different form. The power is composed of both physical "strength" and mental "intelligence". Parts * Bydo Body: Made up of parts collected from Bydo machines. Still unknown whether these parts are of organic or mineral origin. Can be converted to three different forms by adding different energies. * Control Pod: These four rods control the Force's movements. Each of these is adjoined to the Bydo Body by synapses that are concealed under the rods. |-|R-Type II= With the addition of two new Laser Crystals, this force gains two new beams. * Green: Search Laser: Fires two lasers that slightly home in to targets. * Gray: Shotgun Laser: Fires large shells that explode after a certain distance. |-|Super R-Type= Along with 'remix' theme of Super R-Type, the new Laser Crystals have different effects here. * Green: Split Laser: Fires a cluster of damaging spheres forward. * Gray: Shooting Gun Laser: A bullet-like laser that fires in a straight line. |-|R-Type III: The Third Lightning= The Standard Force here is called the Round Force, and is given these stats: : Roll Out: 2235.9 A.D. : Power Drain: 2.29 Bydo. : Equipment: None. : Control Unit: R-Rod Model 2. |-|R-Type Delta= Highly reliable module, due to the extensive combat data gathered form its use in previous missions. When detached from the Warship, it can fire lasers in as many as 4 directions. |-|R-Type Final= In-game description: The first Force device successfully deployed on the battlefield. Extracts pure energy particulates gathered from Bydo units and concentrates the power with four control rods. Acting as a catalytic transformer, the device enables the efficient control and transformation of the energy. It should be noted that the name ‘Force’ refers not only to physical energy, but to psychological force as well. Though Standard Force's lasers have different names, their functionality hasn't changed. * Red: Counter-Air Laser * Blue: Rebound Laser * Green: Counter-Ground Laser |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= As with all Forces in R-Type Command, the Standard Force can be destroyed by a focused attack. Description: ''F-A Force -Force-'' Appropriated Bydo weapon controlled by remote. Can ram enemies or provide additional optical functions. Stats: * HP: 120 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 2 * Speed: 2 * Evade: 35% Requirements: * Directive 1 (RTT1 Only) * Discretionary Power Up (RTT2 Only) * 80 Bydogen Armaments: Category:Force Category:R-Type Category:R-Type II Category:R-Type III: The Third Lightning Category:R-Type Delta Category:R-Type Tactics II Category:Forces in R-Type Final Category:Forces in R-Type Command